


Reluctant Patient

by ghoulshuu



Series: HideKaneWeek [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 3, Dealing with a Sick Ghoul, Hidekane Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulshuu/pseuds/ghoulshuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide takes care of a very sick and reluctant ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Patient

" _Hide."_  Kaneki complained. "You can't –" He stopped suddenly, his body wracked by violent coughs.

"I can and I will. Now stop talking before you blow a lung." He turned Kaneki gently on his side as he began to breathe normally again.

"But –"

Hide pressed a finger to his lips. "No." He shook his head. "Touka said a human wouldn't be able to catch it, so there is no reason for me to leave. I'm staying."

Kaneki made a low sound in his throat, pressing his face into the pillow.

"Oh come  _on._  Don't be like that!" Kaneki heard footsteps heading out of the room and he hoped he had successfully gotten rid of the human. He felt guilty. Horribly guilty. He had left Hide without talking to him for six months. Then, in his sick and delirious state he somehow managed to make it to Hide's front door, only to collapse there. When he woke up, he was lying in Hide's bed, the comfortable mattress feeling like home.

He sighed when Hide re-entered the room, the action sending him into another round of coughing, eyes scrunched shut. Hide rushed forward, rubbing his back soothingly.

"You don't have to do this." Kaneki whispered, not have the energy to project his voice.

Thankfully, Hide heard him. "No, I don't. Would you  _please_  stop complaining and just let me take care of you?"

Kaneki sighed again as Hide draped a cold washcloth over his forehead, finally relenting to Hide's determination. "Fine." He allowed his eyes to slide closed.

"Good." Kaneki's eyes snapped back open when he felt a pressure against his lips. Hide's face was close, watching him closely.

His already flushed face hid his blush, but it didn't stop him from stuttering. "W-w-what?"

Hide grinned, "A reward for behaving."

Kaneki glared, swatting at him with his one hand. He couldn't generate much power and his palm just ended up flopping on Hide's shoulder, not even making it to his head. It was pitiful attempt. He was grateful Hide didn't question him when he slid his palm down on his back. He tried to bring Hide closer, but that too was pitiful. But, Hide smiled, moving closer so that he was straddling Kaneki's hips.

"How about this?" He leaned down, nipping at Kaneki's ear briefly.

Kaneki nodded, turning his head to connect their lips again. He felt so lucky to have someone like Hide in his life. He felt like he didn't deserve him, after all he had done. But, he lost himself in Hide's lips, reminiscing on a time when things weren't so complicated. A time that was happier, where he could kiss Hide without worrying about accidently losing control and hurting him.

Hide's tongue traced his lips and he wanted  _so_ bad to grant him access to the inside of his mouth, but he turned his head away, not trusting his own self-control. "Sorry." He mumbled, breathing heavily.

"It's fine." Hide rolled off, much to Kaneki's displeasure. He felt so cold. And Hide was  _so_  warm. Noticing Kaneki's frown, he lifted the end of the blankets, sliding under with him. Before he pulled him close, Hide retrieved the washcloth that had fallen off Kaneki's head some time during their kiss. Hide curled up beside Kaneki, one leg swung over him. "Better?"

Kaneki let out a content sound, making Hide laugh.


End file.
